greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saint Walker
Question so wait saint walker can actually use the rings full power? Yes Saint Walker is the most experience with the Blue Lantern Power Ring since he was the first member of the Blue Lantern Corps along with the most training from Ganthet and Sayd when the were Guardians of the Blue Lantern Corps. I hope this answers your question. From Rod12 so technically if you train hard enough under the blue light you will be able to use all blue lantern powers with out the aid of a green ring like saint walker?D.G 04:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I think that is what is basically comes down to the training because when Saint Walker first received his Blue Lantern Power Ring and when he made his first official appearance in the comics we don't know how long the period was in between events. An probably during that certain time period he was probably given a lot of training and knowledge by Ganthet and Sayd about the Power of The Blue Light of Hope. But I think stated well that if you train long enough you will learn all the powers of the Blue Lantern Power Ring along with its weakness as well. Now my you the events of FlashPoint might have done a little changes with his timeline and the general knowledge of the Blue Lantern Power Ring but when it comes down to it Saint Walker is the best Blue Lantern Corps Member and probably its current Leader as well. If you think with Hal Jordan and Sinestro currently being the main figures for the Green Lantern Corps for the Blue Lantern Corps it would be Saint Walker. I hope this answers your question. From Rod12 funny i have been searching all around this time but i can't find a pic of him using an energy construct without a green lantern do you have any in mind or where i could find one?D.G 05:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :I know it's not technically a "construct" but he is able to fly, an ability generated by his ring, without a Green Lantern present. He was also able to "heal" Khaji-Kai (albeit not fully) in Green Lantern: New Guardians #9 without the presence of a Green Lantern. The difference between Blue and Green is Blue makes Green Lanterns stronger. There is a very strong connection between the two Corps but that doesn't render the Blue Lantern Corps useless without a Green Lantern (even if Saint Walker told his Brothers and Sisters of the Corps to keep hope because a Green Lantern was on the way). It should also be noted that Walker is the only member of the Corps to be called "Saint" rather than "Brother" or "Sister" suggesting he is more powerful thank the other members of the Blue Lanterns. - Doomlurker 09:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Pre-Flashpoint, the "Saint" title was given to him by his people for leading them during a planetary crisis. It can be assumed the "brothers" and "sisters" of the Corps got their titles in similar fashion or by being members of religious orders on their planets. Also, they call each other brother and sister because they are united in a common cause. :::Post-Flashpoint appears as it may be different because Shon prefers to be called Shon rather than Brother (everyone else seems to happily call each other Brother Warth or Sister Sercy etc) and Shon asks why Saint Walker is the only "Saint" while the rest are Brother or Sister and the response is "You'll see" or "you're about to find out" or something along those lines. Their characters are called Brother ________ or Sister ________ by each other so it's not merely due to their united cause, it means something. It's clearly based around religion but it's not been stated that they were previously members of a religious order. - Doomlurker 10:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Question Isn't Saint Walker the only Blue Lantern? Joey 04:49, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes at the moment he is the only current member of the Blue Lantern Corps. Hope that answers your question. Rod12